


Where the Blood Stains

by SavetheOwls



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum will probably try to kill Michael a few times, Kinda, M/M, Michael and Ashton have a messed up past, Might be some witchcraft, Slayer!Calum, not sure yet - Freeform, possible anxiety and panic attack warning, vampire!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavetheOwls/pseuds/SavetheOwls
Summary: I have no idea what I'm doing and it's probably a not-so-good idea that I publish this but I've always been good at bad decisions. I can't promise frequent updates and I'm sorry for that. Tags are weird and so are titles. I hope y'all like it!





	1. Chapter One

“You haven’t fed in a while, have you?” Ashton questions from across the empty dressing room.

Michael looks up from what he’s writing and messes with the chain of the bloodstone that’s tucked into his shirt. “What makes you ask that?”

“You’re pale.” Ashton states. “Paler than usual.” He rolls his eyes at Michael’s quirked eyebrow.

“I fed a week or two ago. I’m fine.” Michael says, reaching for his guitar to test out the melody he’s been working on.

“That’s not good, Mikey.” Ashton sighs, running a hand over his face.

“If it really concerns you that much, I’ll try and fed tonight when we go out.” Michael says simply. “What?” He questions at the look Ashton gives him.

“Are you going to be okay for the concert?” Ashton asks, messing with a loose thread on his shirt.

“I’ll be fine, concerts stopped bothering me a while ago.” Michael explains, finally putting the guitar and notebook aside. “Why are you so worried all of the sudden?”

“The last thing that is needed is for you to vamp out and go batshit and kill someone. I don’t know. It hasn’t been that long since you were turned and we still aren’t sure of all the triggers that could make you break. We really don’t need you accidentally killing someone.” Ashton rambles.

“Believe me, Ash, I know.” Michael sighs. “It scares me a lot, these urges, that I don’t even know what they are or how to satisfy them.” As he’s talking, Michael absentmindedly let’s his fangs slip out, letting out a relieved breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “See what I mean?” He asks, running his tongue over the points.

Ashton stares at him for a bit before nodding. “You could always feed from me you know.” He offers.

Michael scoffs and allows his fangs to slide back up into his gums. “When you’re still having nightmares? Fuck no.” He responds which makes Ashton rub his own face.

After briefly checking the time on his phone, Ashton stands up and stretches while grabbing his in-ears and a pair of drumsticks. “Whatever. C’mon, they’ll be calling for us soon.” He mumbles, walking for the door of the dressing room.

Running a hand through his hair, Michael also stands up and follows Ashton out into the corridor all the way to ramp onto stage where there are already screams echoing throughout the place.  Walking over to his guitar rack, Michael rolls his shoulders while taking in the smell of adrenalin that’s rushing through the colossal room and lets his fangs click into place. Sure, he got used to the heavy smell of sweat and adrenalin combined with the sound of raging heartbeats and blood rushing through veins, but it was the best feeling besides actually feeding. Picking out a guitar, Michael allows a stagehand help with his in-ears then goes over to peek over Calum’s shoulder while he’s doing a last minute snapchat before they all go on stage.

\------------------

“I can’t believe they actually let us go out tonight.” Luke mumbles, looking around the club.

Michael nods, trying not to let his fangs slip out in front of Luke and Calum in such a small area with almost the exact same environment as the concert.

“And I can’t believe Mikey actually came out with us for once.” Calum teases, slinging an arm around Michael’s shoulders.

“Shut up, Cal.” Michael mumbles, playfully pushing at Calum’s arm. “I don’t know about you losers, but I am getting a drink.” He says before wandering off towards the bar, effectively losing his friends in the large slew of people. Settling down on a stool with a drink in his hand, Michael takes in the familiar, adrenaline filled environment.  Shutting his eyes, he takes a sip of his drink and tries not to let his fangs slip out when suddenly a very sweet smell sits down next to him.

“Hi there.” A voice says, making Michael open his eyes and look at the girl that’s sitting next to him.

“Hi..” Michael returns slowly, taking another sip of his drink.

“You doing okay? I know places like this can be hard.” The girl says, causing Michael to give her a strange look. “I can recognize a bloodstone anywhere.” She adds.

“How do you-?"

“My master.” The girl blurts, her cheeks filling with red.

“So you’re a blood slave?” Michael questions.

“By my choice, I wanted to repay him for raising me like his own daughter.” She explains. “He found me when I was little, after my parents abandoned me one day.” She adds.

“Well, where is he?” Michael asks, sparing a glance around the crowded club. “Because I know for a fact that vampires tend to not let their,” Michael hesitates, the word already sounding bad on his tongue, “slaves go very far, nor do they let them give their blood to other vampires.”

The girl nods and curls some hair behind her ear. “I know. My master was killed by a slayer not too long ago.” She says eventually.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Michael says, noticing the wetness in her eyes.

“It’s fine.” The girl says, shaking her head. “Anyway, can I help you with something? You’re much paler than any normal person should be.”

Michael considers her for a second then nods with a small smile. “Please.” He whispers, finally giving in to how hungry he actually is.

Returning his smile, the girl grabs Michael’s hand and leads him to the back of the club where they exit into an alley. Turning to face him, she backs herself up against a wall and pulls on his hand until he’s standing over her. “Take as much as you need, without killing or turning me of course.” She says, which makes Michael laugh softly as he moves her hair away from her neck.

“Thank you.” He mumbles, nosing his way along a patch of skin before letting his fangs click into place and bites down on what he considers to be a good spot. Moaning at the sweet taste, that begins to flood over his tastebuds. Feeling the girl go lax in his arms, Michael pulls her closer and starts to drink slightly deeper than he was before, taking in probably the sweetest blood he’s drunk so far, that is, until he feels a prick in the side of his neck and a wave of nausea and dizziness wash over him. “Fuck,” Michael mumbles, stumbling back, knowing he just got a shot of dead man’s blood from a slayer; watching with bleary eyes as the girl slides to the ground. ‘At least she’s okay,’ he manages to think before his sixth sense kicks in and manages to grab the wrist of the slayer and twisting it so the wooden stake clatters to the ground. “C’mon man,” Michael groans, “I wasn’t doing anything she didn’t want me to do.”

“Yeah right.” The slayer scoffs before punching Michael with his free hand. Groaning once again, Michael takes a few steps back and manages to block the slayer’s other attacks. Heaving out a long sigh, Michael once again grabs the slayers wrist, but then grabs their throat with his other hand and slams them into the ground, which is when the dead man’s blood running through his veins finally catch up with him. Releasing a groan for the third time, Michael manages to get one good look at the wided-eyed slayer before his vision finally clouds up.

“Calum?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he opens his eyes the next morning, Michael just wants to close his eyes and fall back asleep; mostly because the sunlight is hurting his eyes more than usual. Out of habit, he reaches up and messes with his bloodstone to make sure it’s still there and intact. Knowing that he’s not going back to sleep, Michael groans and sits up, but is immediately hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea which makes him catapult out of bed and race to the bathroom. Falling to his knees, Michael throws himself over the toilet bowl and upchucks everything he’s eaten within the last day, all of it looking like a deep red color. “Fucking hell…” He mumbles to himself after he finally stops heaving. Slumping to the side, he manages to prop himself up against the shower stall and runs his hands through his hair as the previous night’s events comes racing back to him.

A former blood slave let him drink from her, but not long after that a slayer spiked him with dead man’s blood resulting in some fighting until he ultimately passed out. Looking around the dimly lit bathroom, Michael tries to recall exactly how he got back to the room. Assuming the Ashton must’ve found him, he goes to playing with his bloodstone and trying to get his bearings back until he hears soft footsteps and a soft knocking sound on the door. “Mikey?” Ashton’s soft voice sounds out through the room.

“Leave it off.” Michael mumbles when he sees Ashton reaching for the light. “‘S too much right now.”

“You doing okay? I heard puking.” Ashton says when he’s closer.

Michael rubs his hands over his face and debates whether or not to tell Ashton the truth. Deciding on the latter, he mumbles out, “Ran into a slayer last night while feeding. Got injected with some dead man’s blood.”

“Fucking-Jesus-you okay?” Ashton gets out as he brings Michael’s hands away from his face to look at him.

“I’ll live,” Michael chuckles out bitterly, “Thanks for finding me by the way.”

Ashton frowns at him briefly before glancing over at the toilet bowl with his nose scrunched up. “What are you-” He starts as he reaches over to flush the contents in the bowl “-talking about? I left with Luke at around one am last night; you and Calum were nowhere to be seen.”

Michael returns the frown that Ashton is giving him, trying to remember anything from the previous night. “I-” Michael starts to say before he cuts himself off with a groan as another wave of nausea hits him.

“Fuck.” Ashton mumbles. “You really need to eat something. Here.” He says while presenting Michael his bared wrist.

“No, not doing that to you.” Michael mumbles, pushing Ashton’s wrist away.

“Mikey, I have anxiety meds and sleeping pills for a reason. Just do it.” Ashton responds quickly. “Do it before I find a razor and make you do it.” Ashton threatens when Michael doesn’t move.

“No, no, no, no,” Michael rushes out quickly, grabbing onto the older boy’s wrist to keep him in place. “Please don’t, not again.” He pleads. “I-I’ll bite you, just please don’t hurt yourself again.”

“Just get it over with,” Ashton whispers, already feeling his hand shaking in Michael’s grip.

“I’ll be quick.” Michael acknowledges,  before biting down gently but quickly, trying not to cause his friend pain. Making a small sound at the back of his throat, Michael takes long yet shallow pulls, keeping his eyes closed so he doesn’t have to see the pain on Ashton’s face. He’s about to pull away and close up the wound when the lights flip on and a hard blow is delivered to the side of his head while Ashton is ripped from his grip. Suddenly there are loud whimpering noises mixed with pleading ‘no’s and loud exclamations of ‘what the fuck is this?’ Only assuming that Ashton is getting hurt, Michael uses his vampire speed, shoots up and grabs the assailant by the collar and slams them against the space he was previously leaned up against. “Don’t you fucking touch him again.” He growls before taking in the intruder’s face. “W-wait..Calum?” Michael breathes, looking into the eyes of his oldest friends. “You...you were that slayer that tried to kill me last night.” He realizes. 

Both boys just stare at each other until it dawns on Michael that the smell of blood is still very prominent in the room and Ashton’s breathing is coming out very fast and choppy. Cursing under his breath, Michael lets go of Calum and rushes over to the panicking older boy. “Mi-Mi-Michael.” Ashton struggles to get out, reaching for said boy with his still bleeding wrist.

“Shhh...it’s okay. I’m right here.” Michael soothes while pricking one of his fingers on a fang. “Let’s get this cleaned up.” He says before rubbing his bloodied finger over the puncture marks on the other boys arm.

Seeing this action makes Calum snap out of his shocked stupor and rush over to the two boys. “Hey! Fucking st-”

“I told you not to touch him!” Michael practically shouts, shoving Calum away when he reaches for Ashton. “Just-just back off, you have no idea how to help him.” He adds, going back to making sure the bite on Ashton’s arm closed then going about cleaning the remaining blood off.

“I don’t- What the fuck-” Calum starts but is quickly cut off by Ashton.

“Calum, pl-please. Go…” He pleads.

Letting out a defeated sigh Calum heads toward the door. “Fine, but I’ll be right outside, shout if you need me.” He tells Ashton while ignoring Michael’s eyeroll.

Once Calum is finally out of the room, Michael finishes up Ashton’s arm while checking for anymore open marks. “I’m so, so, so sorry.” Michael breathes out. “He didn’t do anything to hurt you did he? You don’t feel a panic attack coming on or anything do you?” He questions. “What’s wrong?” Michael asks when Ashton doesn’t answer.

“You said Calum was the slayer from last night..he-he came back today. He’s gonna try to kill you again.” Ashton says, his breath quickening every other word.

“No, no, Ashton I need you to calm down.” Michael starts, forcing Ashton to look at him and match his breathing. “He’s not going to kill me alright? You need to stay calm.”

“B-but…” Ashton stutters out.

“Shhh,” Michael soothes. “Are you going to be okay going to your room by yourself? You need to take your meds.”

“No, ‘m not leaving you here alone with him.” The older boy protests.

“Don’t worry  about it, I can take him if he tries to attack.” Michael smiles softly. This statement makes Ashton choke out a strained laugh, but eventually he relents and leaves back to his own room. Michael watches him walk down the hallway to his door before shutting his own and turning back to where Calum is standing by the window.

“You always get the rooms with the shittiest view.” Calum eventually says after a moment of silence.

“No, I get the room where it’s least likely for the sun to shine directly through the window.” Michael retorts, walking farther into the room, but still remaining in the darker area. Here he leans against the wall and take in Calum’s appearance. Black button up shirt, with all the buttons done up, black pants-not quite as tight as he usually wear, but still snug, and black combat boots that look to be a little too good to be anything but military grade. “Have you come to finish the job then? Aren’t you dressed a little nice to be going out and committing mass murder every night?” He questions, quirking an eyebrow at the glare Calum shoots him.

Finally Calum sighs and turns to face Michael. “I just want to know why.” He says.

“Why...what exactly?” Michael asks.

“Why is my best friend a vampire for one. And why the fuck would you force Ashton to do that?!” Calum exclaims.

“I didn’t force Ashton to do anything. In fact it, could’ve been said that he forced me to drink from him.” Michael refutes.

Calum scoffs, “Yeah right, he was having a panic attack when I got there.”

“Only because you pulled him away from me and scared the shit out of him! Ashton knows I’m a vampire, Calum! He was there when I was turned.” Michael explains.

“You still didn’t answer my first question,” is what Calum ends up responding with.

This makes Michael clench his jaw and look away from the dark haired boy. “I’m not telling you that.”

“What? Because it’s a long story? We have a day off, we have time.” Calum retorts.

“Yes, and it’s pretty messed up as well.” Michael answers Calum’s rhetoric question. “Ashton still has nightmares because of it.” He ends up blurting as well.

“Ashton’s a part of it too?” Calum breathes.

“Of course he is, I just told you he was there when I was turned, didn’t I?!” Michael groans.

“Tell me now.” Calum demands.

“I told you no. Now get out.” Michael orders.

“Why? So you can sneak out and drink someone else dry?” Calum sneers.

“No, because that dead man’s blood you shot me up with last night is still in my system and its making me dizzy as hell.” Michael almost swears he sees Calum’s eyes soften a little bit before they harden again.

“Fine.” He growls, moving away from the window finally.

When he passes Michael, Michael grabs him by the wrist to stop him. “And don’t you dare go to Ashton asking about this either, this is part of the past that he doesn’t need to dig back up.” He says.

“And how will you know if I do?” Calum questions.

“In an instant; the body smells much different when it’s going into panic mode.” Michael merely says making Calum look at him in disgust before ripping his hand away and taking long strides to the door, making sure it slams closed.

  
At this point, Michael can only groan and fall into bed after making sure the curtains are closed. Maybe he can get a nap in before the shit show starts.


	2. Chapter Two

Michael can only scream into his pillow when he suddenly wakes up later in the day. It takes a full minute of pouting at the curtained window to figure out just what woke him up. Ashton is in panic. Shooting from his bed for the second time that day, Michael races out of his room and to Ashton’s just to find the older boy thrashing around on his bed.  “Ashton, ashton, ashton,” Michael breathes, rushing over to the sleeping boy. “Wake up, wake up please, Ashton. Wake up.” Michael begs, pulling said boy into his arms. “It’s okay, he’s not here anymore. He’s gone, he’s gone. He’s not coming back anymore. You’re safe. You’re safe. We’re safe. We’re safe from him, Ashy.” He continues, starting to feel tears well up in his eyes.

Finally, Ashton jolts awake and spends a full two minutes screaming and thrashing around in Michael’s arms until he realizes who is holding him. “Mi..Mi...Mimi…” He says between deep breathes before curling up into Michael’s lap and crying. “He...he came back-back for us.” Ashton starts. “I-i-it was- he started drinking from you and h-he wouldn’t stop...he didn’t stop...y-y-you felt so cold-” The sandy haired boy cuts himself off as he starts to sob.

Trying to hold back his own tears at Ashton’s explanation, Michael buries his nose into the crying boy’s hair and starts to shush him. “It’s okay, Ashy. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere and he’s not coming back. He’s gone.” He says, his voice wavering a few times.

When Michael is finally able to breathe a sigh of relief at Ashton’s calming down, the door slams open to reveal a distressed Luke rushing in with Calum not very far behind. “We heard screaming. Is everything okay?” Luke asks.

“Yeah, Ashton just had a nightmare is all.” Michael answers when all Ashton can produce is soft cut-off whimpers. “He’ll be fine."

“Is there anything we can do?” Luke questions, looking like he wants to reach out for Ashton but resists.

“Yeah, um, could you find him something to drink? Like tea or water?” Michael says, subconsciously holding Ashton tighter.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be right back.” Luke nods, before pushing past Calum and back out into the hallway.

Once Luke is gone, Calum allows himself to step farther into the room, throwing Michael a steely gaze. “What really happened? What did you do to him?”

“Exactly what I told you, Ashton had a nightmare.” Michael answers curtly, not looking up from studying Ashton’s face, this makes Calum look at the older boy as well, his jaw dropping at the sight of Ashton sucking on his thumb, staring wide-eyed at nothing.

“What the fuck did yo-”

“I told you I didn’t do anything!” Michael snaps suddenly, causing Ashton to jolt in his arms. “Shit...Ashton you need your meds, where are they?” Michael sighs, looking toward the nightstand. “Yes you do, usually you’re completely calm by now.” He adds when Ashton mumbles a protest from around his thumb. Reaching out with one arm, Michael tries to reach for one of the two medication bottles on the nightstand, effectively knocking them both over. “Well if you’re going to stay in here, you can fucking help instead of standing there gaping like an idiot!” The blond directs towards Calum.

“Okay, which one is it?” Calum sighs, walking over and picking up the two bottles.

“The zoloft, two of them.” Michael answers, running his fingers through Ashton’s hair, who has once again started trembling.

“Here,” Calum mumbles, handing Michael the pills along with a half empty bottle of water.

Michael offers him a half smile in thanks before turning his attention back to Ashton to try and coax him into taking the pills. “Ashton please,” Michael begs when said boy turns his head away like a toddler. “You’ll feel better.” Michael reminds, which finally makes Ashton cave and take his thumb out of his mouth and take the items from him.

After the oldest boy had taken the pills, he once again curls into Michael’s side and resumes staring off into space. Smiling softly at him, Michael looks up to Calum whose reading the prescription bottles. “The dosage on these is pretty high. Why didn’t you tell me or Luke about it?” He questions, glancing over at Ashton then looking at Michael.

“Ashton wanted to keep it as quiet as possible. Only a really small handful of people know about it.” Michael answers.

“And Luke and I weren’t in that handful?” Calum asks, clearly offended.

“Ashton’s idea.” Michael says again. “He didn’t want to have to explain why and he wanted to keep from questions popping up during the occasional tour bus confessions.” He continues to explain. 

Calum takes a long deep breath and puts the bottles down. “What about you then? How about you explain because you seem to be perfectly fine.” He says, looking at Michael expectantly.

Michael can’t help but scoff and roll his eyes. “The fact that you think that shows just how little you know.” He mumbles, going back to carding his fingers through Ashton’s hair. “Look, if you’re just gonna stand there and be an asshole, then you can just fuck off alright?” Michael says after a minute of silence.

“Why you fucking little…” Calum growls, taking a step forward.

“No!” Ashton screams suddenly, spreading himself out over Michael. “Don’t hurt him! Please don’t hurt him! He’s all I have! Don’t hurt him, Calum!”

“Ashton, what-” Michael starts, but gets cuts off when Ashton starts screaming again.

“He has holy water! He was gonna spray you with it and burn you!” He cries, putting himself between the two other boys.

Michael looks at Calum with a betrayed expression. “Do you really?”

Calum’s eyes shoot between both boys. “I-”

“Don’t try to lie! I saw the bottle when you took the step forward!” Ashton says, sounding a little bit more like himself, but starting to shake once again.

“Well, what did you expect?!” Calum explodes. “You randomly start screaming in the middle of the day after I figure out that my bes- that Michael’s a fucking vampire! Excuse me for assuming the worst for the sake of your safety!”

Michael’s eyes widen as he gapes at Calum. “You corrected yourself…” He practically whispers.

“What?!” Calum snarls, turning to Michael with fire still in his eyes.

“You started to say best friend then corrected yourself.” Michael explains, making Calum’s face fall instantly. “I can’t believe this,” he chokes out a bitter laugh, feeling his eyes fill with tears. “Fourteen fucking years of friendship and this is the kind of thing that ends it and you don’t even know the reason why dammit!”

“Get out.” Ashton says, glaring at Calum. “Get the fuck out now.” He tacks on, standing up and preparing to fight Calum if needed, but Calum merely shakes his head and slowly walks toward the door, passing Luke on the way out.

“Everything okay?” The blond boy asks, looking over his shoulder.

“Everything is fine.” Michael answers, pulling Ashton back down on his lap because he knows the older boy is still scared from his nightmare, even if he’s trying to hide it.

“Oh, well, uhm, I have tea for you, Ashton.” Luke says, coming over and handing him the cup. “It’s peppermint, figured it would help you relax.” He adds as Ashton takes a sip.

“Thank you, Luke. This is perfect.” Ashton smiles, humming as he feels Michael rest his head on his shoulder.

“Are you going to be okay?” Luke asks timidly. “I didn’t know you got nightmares like that.”

Ashton sighs and takes another sip of tea, thankful that his hands have stopped most of their shaking. “Only sometimes. I’ll be alright.”

Luke nods and looks between Michael and Ashton before asking, “can I join the cuddle?”

\------------------------

Later that night, about an hour after Ashton knocked himself out on sleeping pills, Michael leaves both Ashton and Luke curled around each other and heads for the hotel rooftop with a beer and his journal in his hand. After half an hour of scribbling random things down, Michael gets too lost in his thoughts and resolves to stare at the beer bottle. “What are you doing up?” He questions suddenly at the sound of the door opening.

Calum splutters for a second, “how did yo-You didn’t even look.”

“Vampire thing. You’d probably glare at me for it.” Michael replies, sitting back in his chair. “So, couldn’t sleep or just making sure I don’t leave the hotel?” He questions, looking over to Calum. “Figures.” He scoffs, when the dark haired boy looks away with a slightly guilty look on his face.

Calum sighs and sits down in an empty chair nearby. “I’m sorry okay?” He says after a moment.

“No you’re not.” Michael says immediately after Calum’s apology. “When you were taught about good and evil as a kid and attended slayer academy, you were taught that all vampires were bad and they all needed to die, because if they aren’t wiped off the face of the Earth then one day they’ll take over the human race.” By the look on Calum’s face, Michael can tell that he’s not that far off the mark. “And now you’ve learned that you’re best friend is now one of those evil vampires and it’s taking all your self control not to empty that bottle of holy water on me and stake me while I’m defenseless, either because our past doesn’t matter now that I have fangs or maybe to put me out of my miserable existence because that’s what you were taught. If it has fangs it needs to die, any and all past relations are obsolete.”

“People always have a reason for wanting to be turned, mostly it’s for power. Hitler and Napoleon Bonaparte for example. They wanted everything so they would’ve done anything, including turning themselves into vampires. Vampires are the root of evil and they must be exterminated.” Calum says tensely.

“That’s cute. Did your Sunday slayer teacher tell you that?” Michael sneers.

“It’s true!” Calum slams his fist on the table. “Almost every world leader on the wrong side of history  was a vampire! There’s evidence to prove it!”

“Goddammit, Calum I know!” Michael explodes. “My old master had portraits of all the great vampires of history! Hitler, Napoleon, and Dracula included. He fucking idolized them!”

Calum’s jaw drops at Michael’s words. “Wait...master?”

Michael closes his eyes and curses himself. “I didn’t become a vampire because I wanted to. I became one because I had to. I didn’t have anything to gain from being turned except Ashton and I’s freedom.” As he’s talking, Michael stands up and walks over to Calum. Stopping in front of him, Michael picks up his shirt to show off the scar on his hip. “It’s a brand.” Michael snaps when Calum fails to say anything. “Blood slaves, Calum. Ashton and I were blood slaves.”

“H-how? Wh-when?” Calum questions, not taking his eyes off the mark, even when Michael drops his shirt.

  
Michael scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Like fuck I’m telling you that; it’s bad enough that I ended up telling you about the blood slavery.” He says, walking back towards the door. “Like I said earlier, you don’t know anything Calum. And I’m going to keep it that way for as long as I can.” With those words, Michael escapes back into the hotel, leaving Calum staring wordlessly into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how I wanted this chapter to go; I don't think it was like this though...oh well. Hope y'all like it!


	3. Chapter Three

It’s been a tense few weeks since ‘the revelation’ as Michael has dubbed it mentally. The air that ends up surrounding him and Calum every time they’re in the same room becomes so suffocating that Michael has come to the conclusion that dousing himself in holy water would suck less. And unfortunately that suffocating air is floating around all the fucking time now because Calum hardly leaves Michael alone anymore, especially when he’s with Luke and Ashton. “Can you fuck off?” Michael snaps when he sees Calum peeking into the backroom of the bus for the 15th time in five minutes. “Luke’s asleep and I’m pretty sure that’s Ashton who’s playing the guitar upfront right now. I’m here by my fucking lonesome just like I was when we even got on the bus.” He adds, with still heated words.

Calum merely rolls his eyes before exiting the room again, this time closing the door behind him. “Fucking asshat.” Michael mumbles as he goes back to texting Alex. It’s also been a while since Michael has gone out anywhere to feed. The last few concerts haven’t been easy and it’s hard enough with a vampire slayer as your shadow; so Michael also hasn’t eaten anything in awhile either. It all just fucking sucks and he’s glad for a small break the next few nights so maybe he can get off of Calum’s radar long enough to get out for a while.

\----------------

Michael wants to launch himself off a steep ledge. It’s been hours since the last concert and he holed himself up in an empty conference room in the hotel they’re staying at using his  vampire speed to run from one end of the room to the other trying to burn off adrenalin while simultaneously trying to get the smell of blood out of his nostrils. Sometime, about an hour and a half into the concert, someone, somewhere fell and must’ve scraped their knee because blood has been the only thing Michael has smelled since then and he’s seriously about to go crazy. It takes two more rounds across the room when Michael realizes he’s not the only person in the room anymore. 

“Hi.” Ashton rasps quietly, a tired smile on his face.

“Hey,” Michael replies walking over to where the older boy is seated and takes a set next to him. “What are you doing up?” He questions as Ashton cuddles into his side.

“Was worried about you. You didn’t look so hot when we left the venue earlier.” Ashton explains. 

Michael lets out a long sigh. “Someone must’ve fallen and bleed all over the place. I haven’t eaten in awhile so it got to me more than it should’ve.” He explains.

Ashton let’s out a quiet ‘oh’ then asks, “It’s Calum isn’t it? Him always being on your tail?”

“Yeah, pretty much. And I can’t go now because he’s hiding in some back corner of the lobby and will pounce on me as soon as I try to leave.” Michael states.

Ashton only nods and cuddles closer into Michael’s side, reaching for a crumpled piece of paper that’s on the floor. After a few moments of watching Ashton play with it, Michael reaches a finger out a pokes the paper ball, both boys watching as it folds itself into a tiny lion. Ashton lets out a tiny giggle as the paper lion lets out a roar and runs the length up his arm. “I love it when you do that.” He whispers, watching the lion jump from his shoulder to Michael’s before crumpling back into the paper ball. “You used to do it all the time when-”

Michael grabs Ashton’s hand when Ashton cuts himself off. “It’s okay, Ashy. He’s not here anymore.” Michael says quickly and quietly.

“I know.” Ashton whispers a second later, the clouds leaving his eyes. Heaving out a sigh that matches the one Michael made earlier, Ashton stands up and stretches. “Okay, I’m gonna go distract Calum. Wait a minute or two then get out of here and find something to eat.” He says.

“You don’t have-” Michael starts, standing up as well, but cuts himself off with the look Ashton gives him.

“Yes I do, Mikey. You’re gonna go batshit if you don’t get some blood in your system soon and I’m sorry but I’m not offering myself up again.” He says with a bitter chuckle. “Just, count to 100 then use your vampire speed to get out of here. I’ll make sure he doesn’t notice you leaving.”

“I-” Michael starts to say again, but settles on, “thanks, Ash.”

“Don’t mention it.” Ashton merely states before walking out of the room.

\-------------------

Fucking Ashton. Calum should’ve known something was up when the sandy haired boy showed up with two bottles of beer and a smile, claiming that he couldn’t sleep and wanted to talk and had some song ideas. He should’ve known that Ashton was only distracting him to keep him from seeing Michael leave. It’s been two hours since Ashton finally went to bed and Calum had went to check the now empty conference room. Since then, he’s been wearing a trail in the lobby room floor as he waits for Michael to return, flipping his stake between his hands with practiced eaze. Only bad ‘what if’s ran through Calum’s mind during his wait. What if Michael killed someone? What if he went on a rampage and killed more than one person? What if he ran off to start his own nest or to start his own collection of blood slaves? The very thought of any of this happening made Calum’s stomach turn and his grip on the stake tighten. Fortunately, his questions don’t have to go unanswered for long when he hears the front doors to the hotel opening. Waiting for a few seconds, Calum rightens his grip and lunges at his oldest friend. Seemingly expecting this, Michael catches his wrist before he even has a chance to plunge it towards his body.

“I thought we talked about this; killing me would be a bad idea.” Michael sighs in a bored tone while twisting Calum’s arm so that the stake clatters to the ground.

“Yeah, but then you went out and drank from someone.” Calum growls, trying to rip his arm away.

“They’re still alive if that’s what you’re wondering. Probably a little out of it if they didn’t end up falling asleep.” Michael says. “Don’t worry, I left them on  park bench so a good samaritan can find them and make sure they’re okay.” He adds when Calum gives him a horrified look.

“You’re a fucking monster.” Calum growls.

Michael doesn’t even try to hide the hurt on his face as he let’s go of the other boy’s arm. “Yeah, Calum. Okay. Whatever.” He says quietly in a dejected tone once again turning to the doors.

  
Calum barely even blinks before Michaels gone again. Picking up his stake, Calum runs out the doors and looks both ways, trying to catch sight of the blond. “Goddammit!” He screams when he doesn’t catch sight of him because for all Calum knows, Michael had just gone out to kill someone. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So-I don't even know what this is. This chapter feels very short-but it ended pretty decently so yeah. Maybe some of the plot will pick up the next chapter-maybe. I don't know. I'm tired and now I'm rambling. I hope you guys like this despite it's shortness. Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
